Preventing The Inevitable
by WhenTheThunderRumbles
Summary: Maryse and Robert are preparing for a divorce however izzy wants to bring the family back together but shes struggling with her temper as well as everyones frayed feelings. Will Alec decide to side with her in bringing the family back or will be take his own path? That wasnt the best summary but I guess you win some you lose some :)
1. Chapter 1

" Alec !" I called, Running down the street towards Magnus's apartment " Alec " I yelled again, this time slamming my fist against the oak wood of the front door. The rain was tipping it down, a never ending torrent of cascading water, drenching me from head to toe. There was a noise from overhead and I looked up furrowing my brow

" Isabelle ?" Magnus's voice called down and I rolled my eyes.

" Yes it's me " I retorted. The noise of the window closing sounded and a few seconds later the front door opened to show a very flushed Alec, his hair tousled around his face.

" I don't even want to know what you guys were just doing " I muttered.

" that's good because I'm not telling you " he replied, stepping back to let me in. I walked past him and upturned stairs into the flat. There was signs of what they had been doing but Magnus didnt looked phased at all, where Alec was a mess Magnus just looked calm and content hiding the fact of what had been going on.

" Your boxers are on the floor... Just thought you should know" I smirked, pointing to Alec's boxers which were hanging off the back of the sofa. Magnus jumped up and grabbed them who in them in a draw

" They weren't his boxers ... They were um... His hat " he muttered and I rolled my eyes, avoiding the sofa and sitting down on the floor instead.

" I dont really care you don't have to panic. Anyway there's more important things going on " I stated and watched as Alec walked in furiously red but his hair patted down and back to normal. He sat on the sofa and looked at me.

" what do you mean ?" He asked, as I untied my braid and tried to dry it from all the rain water. My shadowhunter gear was clogged with water making the leather uncomfortable and cold.

" I mean " I snapped slightly " that Dad is home " I stated and Magnus furrowed his brow and smirked.

" thank god for that I thought you were gonna say someone had died with the way you were talking" he admitted and I rolled my eyes standing back up and pacing.

" Magnus ... Someone has not died so you don't have to worry, now can I please get on with what I wanted to say " I said, my words rushing out as I looked back at Alec who looked very forlorn " anyway ... He and mum are splitting up " I finally said, stopping in my pacing and sighing.

" About time " Magnus muttered and I turned glaring at him.

" I know you don't like our dad Magnus and I know Alec doesn't either but after all he's done he's still our dad. He's still the one who taught me to become the shadowhunter I am and I still love him for that " I snapped bitterly, turning away and running a hand through my hair before turning back to him " I'm sorry " I mumbled and he shook his head standing up

" don't be... I didn't realise you felt like that " he admitted and I smiled weakly. Alec stood up and didnt say anything as he walked out the room.

" where's he going ?" I asked Magnus who frowned and shrugged.

" I'm not sure " he admitted before following after him. I sighed watching as he closed the door behind himself. I tied my hair back up and headed out the door as well grabbing my jacket, which hadn't dried at all.

Mpov

I followed Alec into our bedroom and frowned seeing him sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and his eyes squeezed shut.

" Alec ?" I asked quietly, walking toward him and sitting on the floor infront of him. He looked up giving a weak smile as I smiled back and waited for him to talk.

" I don't know if I want dad back... Izzy's right I don't really like dad but then she does and it breaks my heart to see her upset but then I know it breaks her heart to see me hurting and if I let dad go then our problems with him would be gone " he explained, looking at me and for once I listened intently to what he was saying and didnt add in some random comments about coffee or glitter.

" Izzys the only one who still wants him in our life and I can't blame her he is our dad. But I just don't understand how she can still love him after everything he's done to me and to her, not to mention mum " I sighed, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it gently.

" Calm down... We can think this over, talk to Izzy about it and see what conclusion we can come up with " I explained, rubbing my thumb along the back of his hand as I stood up " lets have some coffee that always cheers everyone up " I smiled, in the hopeless attempt to cheer him up. I was half tempted to throw a party but knowing Alec that would just make him even more depressed and self concious.

Ipov

I had just shrugged my jacket back on when Magnus and Alec walked out their room.

" where you going ?" Alec asked, furrowing his brow and looking at me. I looked back but averted my eyes to Magnus who was muttering something to himself.

" home " I replied bluntly, then felt bad for it " I just mean, I didn't want to hang around and make everyone stressed so I was gonna go home and see how mum and dad are doing " I explained with a slightly friendlier voice. I noticed Alec sigh and run a hand through his hair as he glanced at Magnus.

" are you sure you wanna go home ?" He asked and I nodded but the. Thought about it frowning.

" no actually... Not really ... But then one of us has to be there" I mused, pulling on my newly done up braid. " I was thinking ... I think it was Max " I admitted, recieving a very confused look from Alec but I also noticed his whole expression change at the sound of Max's name and his complexion change to an even paler one.

" what do you mean it was Max ?" He asked and I flicked out one of my razor sharp pins from my hair fiddling with it in my hand.

" I mean mum and dad were falling apart befor ships death. But when he died maybe ... Their relationship died with him. It was rekindled when he was born and the flame just died out " I explained, opening the door and stepping out into the, now partially flooded, street. The rain still diving and tumbling from the heavens " and you may just think it's some deep crap but... How else was I going to explain it."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec grabbed his jacket shrugging it on as I frowned." what are you doing ?" I asked, stepping backward and out onto the street, the rain making my skin tingle and shiver.

" going home with you " he stated already walking down the street, his boots kicking up a spray as he headed off. I glanced back at Magnus but the door was already shut the raindrops clinging to the wood door and trailing down to the bottom, soaking the step below.

" Alec wait !" I called, looking back and rushing after him. He had flicked his hood up now and his dark hair shaded his face as he turned the corner. I landed in step with him and sighed.

" why do you want dad in our family ?" He asked and I bit my lip and went to answer when I stopped. I didn't know exactly why I wanted him in my life. He didnt deserve it yet I still loved him for some reason.

" why don't you ?" I retorted and he looked over at me. I knew he hated it when I answered his questions with a question.

" don't do that " he muttered, looking away " you know why " he added and I glanced down at the floor. I did know why and I cursed myself under my breath knowing I shouldn't always bring it up. I watched as water dripped from my fringe, clinging to my face. It felt like I was drowning, I might as well have been rain like this was practically unheard off.

" sorry... And I want him in our family, because I want a family. I just want one thing to be nice in my life rather than everything falling down around me. Nothing ever going right. Max dying, Simon cheating ... Just everything " I admitted and noticed him look at me from the corner of his eye again. He didnt say anything as we arrived at the institute, just opened the door and held it open for me.

Apov ( sorry if it's rubbish, I've never been in Alec's brain before hahaha... That sounds so weird )

I pulled my jacket off, as Izzy did the same. She looked up as mum walked down the steps towards us.

" Alec ? I thought you were staying at Magnus Bane's house " she asked, raising an eyebrow and I gave a slight smile, trying to pat my hair down before shaking my head.

" no, izzy told me what was happening and I decided to come home for the night try and sort some things out " I explained and my smile widened as Maryse wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I noticed Izzy give a slight smile As well. " what's this for ?" I asked, hugging her back.

" I don't know the house just seems empty without Max always distracting me and talking and now that you spend a lot of time with Magnus. It's just me and Isabelle" she explained, letting to and stepping back. Stood next to Izzy, they looked very similar. Iz shared the same raven black hair and thin structure as Maryse. Their height was amazingly similar as well and their attitudes were very much alike. Izzy's chocolate brown eyes were identical to there fathers though and was one of the only things that they had in common. I didn't have those similarities though. Me and izzy were evidently siblings, looking very much the same, it was just the eyes that made me that much more like mum.

" I'm sorry ... But I'm here now " I smiled and they both smiled back.

I headed up the stairs, hearing Dad calling for Izzy.

" Isabelle ?" He asked when I knocked on the door. I took a sharp breath and stepped into the room. The old floor boards straining underneath my thick-soled boots.

" no ... Uh it's me " I replied, shutting the door behind me and meeting his eyes. He seemed slightly taken aback but also somewhat forlorn.

" your home " he observed and I flicked my head so a few strands of hair his my face as I became self concious and anxious.

" yes, I'm home " I said bitterly and watched as he looked at me again scowling deeply.

" mind the tone Alexander. You're ament to respect your elders " he scolded, making me glare at floor, my hands balling into fists. The sound of the constant 'pitter patter' on the glass panes was agitating me to no end along with the tension building in the room it was becoming unbareable.

" respect is given where it's due " I spat " and you don't deserve my respect " I added and noticed how angry he was when he stood up, striding toward me.

" you rude little bastard ! Your just like that filthy other of yours" he snarled as his hand came flying toward my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hope your enjoying the story :P god I hate Robert haha. I thought it was about time I wrote a authors note before hand :) so I have. Please Review if you like xxx it would mean the world to me and I'm actually enjoying writing this one so the more reviews the more chapters I'll put up :D anyway enjoy x WhenTheThunderRumbles x

APOV

There was a sharp pain through my cheek and I winced stepping back away from him as Isabelle barged through the door. It was like a childhood nightmare all over again but in reality. I felt my muscles tense and untense as I tried to restrain myself from lashing out at him now. Last time he had done this I hadn't told anyone, not even Izzy, I hadn't wanted to scare her. We were only young when it had happened but now I was older I wasn't afraid to give a bit of his own medicine.

" dad !" Izzy cried, she looked shocked but confused, unsure on what to do. It was evident that she didnt want to step nearer dad but knowing her she was going to anyway. She didnt let things that scared her get in the way.

" Izzy, don't " I shook my head, reaching out to pull her back but she managed to escape my grasp and go to punch Robert. Just as her fist was heading towards his face, he grabbed her wrist making her hiss in pain.

" Isabelle, Go find your mother " he snapped and I scowled, insanely angry now. I could deal with him hitting me but hurting izzy and mum to, maybe it would do him good to have a piece of his own medicine.

" get off me " Izzy spat, pulling her wrist away and glaring at him " who are you !? You're nothing like the person you used to be " she yelled, getting wound up. I took her arm pulling her closer to me and for the first time she turned and looked at me.

" are you ok ?" She asked and I nodded slightly.

" please Izzy just wait outside. I need to talk to dad " I explained bt she shook her head and I sighed. It was going to be hard to convince her this was izzy after all she was stubborn and if she thought I was in any kind of danger than she wouldn't leave me alone.

" No I'm staying here " she stated, glancing at dad who was watching us his eyes narrowed slightly. I shook my head.

" no Izzy please, you can wait outside you'll be able to hear everything and you'll know if anything happens" I explained and she raised and eyebrow.

" well if I can hear everything why don't I just stay here ?" She asked, stubbornly standing next to me and glaring at dad. I assumed that it was a rhetorical question, as a result and looked back at dad.

IPOV

I crossed my arms, not caring that the soaked leather was constricting and rubbin at my skin. Alec took a step forward and Robert scowled, but stood his ground.

" I want you out of this family. Mum wants you out of this family and to be honest I think even you might want yourself out of this family so you can mess around with other people " he spat and I but the inside of my mouth. The tone of Alec's voice was venomous like a threatened snake, attacking back at the predator and shocking it.

" Alexander, watch your mouth. I came back to support this family when max was born -" he started but just as Quickly Alec cut him off, snarling his words.

" oh so now that he's dead you can just stop supporting us again " he snapped and I took a step forward, so I was stood next to him.

" Alec calm down " I whispered, the bluntness if how he spoke of Max's death upsetting me, but I also knew it upset himself by the way his jaw was set and his stance.

" Dont speak of your brother like that. I loved him. I love all of you " he admitted and I wanted to believe him so desperatly that I almost did, I almost let my guard down and fell into his arms. I just wanted him to love me, like a father should love his daughter. He shouldn't hate her for something she didnt even know she had done.

" you don't " Alec said, snapping me back to reality as I watched Robert take a step forward and Alec go to move back but instead held his ground.

" I do Alexander. I know it's a strange way of showing it, infact I don't show it -" he began again but before another word fell from his mouth I stepped forward standing face to face with him now and slightly ahead of Alec.

" you can't even begin to imagine how desperately I want to believe you. Don't you remember when you used to train me up to be an amazing shadowhunter. When you used to read me bedtime stories or hug me when I had woken up from a bad nightmare ?" I asked, hoping something would pull him back to reality, show him how much he had changed. " I remember but all of that was just meaningless to you. All along you've been hurting me, been hurting us. I can't trust anyone because of you. You've destroyed my faith in people. How can I love when I'm afraid someone will do the exact same thing to me that you did to mum ?" I questioned and he looked slightly taken a back as I turned on my heel and stormed out, slamming the door violently behind me.

I managed to keep up my look of strength and show that it hadnt effected me but as soon as I walked into my room and shut the door I sunk to the floor. My guard fell down and for on s I let all my emotions spill out as I sobbed. I hadn't cried like Thisnsince max had died. All I wanted was for him to be back, for our family to be whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Hi :) thanks Alecsmanwhore for all the reviews x please everyone else review if you like it :D I only have one other review who isn't from Alecsmanwhore and it didnt make me very happy but I just took it in a constructive critiscism but thanks whoever wrote it. I can't find your name as I'm writing this in the car with no Internet. Anyway you get the point please review if you like it or any suggestions and Jace will turn up x WhenTheThunderRumbles x

Apov  
I sighed as Izzy stormed out, the door slamming shut behind her. I turned back to Dad, running a hand through my hair as I started pacing waiting for him to speak, although I soon figured out that that wasn't going to happen.  
" Izzy's right " I finally said, glancing over at him. He had calmed down now and was sat behind his desk watching with they eye of an eagle as I walked back and forth.  
" Alexander, please sit down. Then we can talk without either one of us lashing out " he stated and I knew he meant it more as an order rather than a offer. I walked over, pulling the velvet chair out opposite him and sitting down, feeling awkward sat infront of him.  
" I don't want you around but... I think that we should try. For Izzys sake" I admitted " I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me but at least we should try and make it seem as if we don't want to rid each other of the house" I carried on and for once dad had his full attention on me. He wasn't sorting stuff out or looking out the window he was just sat watching me. In some ways this was quite disconcerting, it fell like he was trying to read my thoughts, see if I meant what I said, delve into my deepest secrets. Finally he sat up straight and took in a sharp breath.  
" for once we might actually be agreeing on something " he admitted and gave a small smile. I managed a weak one back.  
IPOV  
There's was a knock at the door and I stood up, quickly rubbing at my eyes and opening the door. Jace was stood their a soft smile on his face, his golden hair draped slightly in front of his eyes.  
" where have you been ?" I asked, opening the door wider and walking back to my bed, sitting down. He followed but stayed standing opposite me.  
" I was doing some extra training with Clary. She wanted some help" he explained as I sighed.  
" I didn't even need to ask I knew that would be where you were" I smirked half-heartedly. He squinted his eyes slightly, the way he did when he was thinking about something, as if he was searching through my thoughts putting each piece together.  
" where's Alec ?" He asked, standing straight again and Unsquinting his eyes.  
" he's with Dad downstairs. They're talking about the family... At least I hope they're talking and not shouting or slaughtering each other " I admitted and I noticed Jace bite his lip, nodding.  
" and that's why you've been crying ?" He asked and I frowned. I hated crying, crying enough so people noticed especially. It made me seem weak. Dad never cried and I rarely saw Alec cry or my mum for that matter but they had all seen the amount I cried when Max died. I didn't stop, for days and days I sobbed. I was so much weaker then them all, my tough warrior like exterior was just a show even to myself, I used to think I was strong but now... I wasn't so sure.  
" I haven't been crying " I said slightly to sharply, but Jace didnt notice or if he did, he didn't show that he had.  
" Iz, you've been crying I'm not stupid " he muttered and I ran a hand through my hair sighing.  
"But I shouldn't be crying. It's stupid of me" I retorted, sitting up straighter to make it seem less of a deal.  
" it's not stupid to cry you know " he explained and I quickly shook my head.  
" I don't want to cry. I don't want to keep crying at everything that goes wrong. I can't I'm a shadowhunter. I have to be strong and brave and ruthless " I stated, standing up and brushing myself off walking out and leaving Jace by himself.  
Apov  
After a long conversation I finally managed to get out of his office only to walk straight Into Izzy. She didnt look as if she had been crying but then to be fair if she had been when she stormed off then the signs of it would have all gone because of the 2 hour conversation that followed her storm out.  
She smiled at me and cocked her head to the side.  
" are you ok ?" She asked, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out my feelings - which would be near Impossible as even I didn't know what I was feeling.  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you going ?" I asked, noticing she had her black leather jacket on and a ridiculous pair of heels. As if she needed to be any taller.  
" I'm ... Uh ... Meeting up with Jordan " she admitted, mumbling the words as she looked down at her feet.  
" Jordan ? Why not Simon ? And doesn't Jordan have a girlfriend? Izzy they're happy you can't try and split them up so you can get with him " I stated and the face she gave me was so evil it may have killed me on the spot- if I wasn't used to it.  
" Yes Jordan and not Simon because we haven't made up in that kinda way. No Jordan doesn't have a girlfriend anymore but that's none of you business " she spat before getting really angry, her chocolate brown eyes glaring into me. " and am I not allowed to be genuinely interested in a guy ? Do I always just have to want to have sex with them ?" She demanded and I held my hands up shaking my head.  
" No, no that's not true... It's just ... That's what usually happens " I admitted and she rolled her eyes, scoffing at me " anyway, why aren't Maia and Jordan together ?" I asked, slightly perplexed by the situation. Izzy sighed again and gave me a look.  
" Maia left him a week or so back. Apparently it just wasnt the same as what they used to have or something, anyway he's completely broken over it. So no, I wasn't going round to get it on with him, I was just looking out for him " she stated and I nodded stepping back as she walked toward the door.  
" does this mean I can go back to Magnus's now ?" I asked hopefully and she smirked, nodding her head.  
" Just make sure you tell Jace you're going or take him with you " she called back before shutting the huge majestic doors of The Institute.  
Mpov  
I had had quite enough of turning mine and Alec's room different colours when I heard the door open and two voices echoed up the stairs toward me.  
" he's not going to attack me with glitter right ? " I heard a familiar voice say followed by another one.  
" no, if he's going to attack anyone it's going to be me. Oh ... And don't sit on the sofa that's where we did it last " Alec's voice found me.  
I grinned and walked over, smiling as I saw them. I rushed over to Alec throwing my arms around him and laughing as I saw Jaces look of distress.  
" you're not gonna start making out right here ?" He asked and I shook my head, letting go of Alec.  
" seriously Jace, do you think I would be that unsociable toward you?" I asked and Jace shrugged.  
" you're more sociable with your cat then you are with me"  
" his name is Chairman meow and that is what I wish for him to be called therefore please call him this " I stated and Jace rolled his eyes walking away from me. I heard Alec laugh and looked at him smiling.  
" you two are the strangest " he smirked and I pecked his lips.  
" believe me, I already know"  
IPOV  
The wind was bitter for once and it caused my hair to whisk around in front of my face, which was partically annoying. Everytime there was a large gust, my hair would flick at me and sting my cold cheeks. I knocked on the little door of the apartment and bounced around on my toes waiting. The door opened and Simon was stood there, he smiled slightly and I smiled back.  
" Hey Iz, what are you doing here ?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, pushing past him to get out of the cold.  
" Oh Hi Simon, nice to see you too " I said sarcastically and he smirked.  
" Sorry " he replied " It is nice to see you Just... unexpected " he explained, but I had already stopped listening and was in the living room by the time he had noticed my lack of interest. Jordan walked in from the kitchen and gave a weak smile. His blonde hair was a mess and he didn't look as happy and full of life like he did before. His break up with Maia had really hit him hard.  
" Hey Izzy " he greeted and I nodded in return, noticing Simon grab a bowl of crisps.  
" hey Jordan, how are you holding up ?" I asked and he shrugged sitting next to me.  
" I dunno" he admitted and I gave a comforting smile. God, I was getting good at this comforting thing.  
" you know you look a mess " I smirked and he smiled slightly brighter.  
" I do know that " he admitted nodding, before laughing as I tried to sort his hair out and make him look a slight bit better.  
" there... Well, it'll do " I stated and he smiled then shook his head, making his hair fall out of place again.  
" I give up, just give up " I declared and I looked around as I heard Simon laugh walking towards us.  
" Someone actually made you surrender. This is great. I thought I would never see the day " he mused and I grabbed a cushion, throwing it at him. The feathery material connected with his face then dropped to the floor as he rolled his eyes putting the crisps down. " that would of sucked if that had made any damage. Daylighter killed by a flying cushion " he joked and I let out a small smirk.  
" But alas my dreams don't come true so why should that one ?" I teased and he pulled a face, before sitting the opposite side of me.  
" As if you want me dead, you love me to much " he replied and I scowled.  
" in the past Lewis in the past " I muttered and he looked away frowning.  
" I hate it when you call me by my last name " he admitted and I glanced at him, furrowing my brow.  
" why ?"  
" because, you didn't call me that when we were going out... It just shows that we've grown further apart " he admitted and I quickly looked away and at the T.v which was now switched on thanks to Jordan. He was cleverly pretending that he couldn't hear any of mine and Simon's conversation and his gaze was dead set on a film that was playing.  
" Well maybe we wouldn't have if you hadn't of cheated on me or in fact if you hadn't cheated on Maia. Surely there was one of us that you preferred" I snapped and noticed Jordan glance at us.  
" I still don't forgive you for that " he said to Simon, who was also looking away now. After a few seconds, he stood up.  
" I'm going to meet Clary " he grumbled and I watched as He walked away, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiiii hope you liked the last chapter :D and remember to review because I will love you forever if you do and on the plus I'm likely to visit your profile and have a look through your stories so it's worth it :D I review good stories too x Anyway I'm not going to bribe you into reviewing cause it would just be nice out of good will or because you really liked it but I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if you don't end up reviewing.  
XWhenTheThunderRumblesX

Mpov  
I poured the three cups of coffee and skilfully carried them into the others. Jace was sprawled across the armchair - once he had been convinced that it had been cleaned recently - whereas Alec was sat on the, less clean, sofa. His hair was in front of his eyes which were intently fixed on the screen although an expression of Confusion played on his features.  
" I don't understand this show " he finally stated and I smirked placing the cups down.  
" that's because you need to watch Gilligan's Island from he beginning not half way through" I stated and he rolled his eyes at me before grabbing my waist and pulling me onto his lap.  
" You stink of hairspray" he admitted and I pouted, pulling on one of the spikes of glitter consumed hair.  
" I didn't want to look bad " I replied and he laughed kissing my jawline as Jace made a face.  
" Please stop. I'm think I'm going to puke " he pleaded and I smirked, cuddling up to Alec as Jace looked away only to roll his eyes at the tv.  
" Oi, blondie, don't roll your eyes at Gilligan's island " I warned and he held his hands up.  
" Calm down Sonic " he retorted and I frowned.  
" I'm just glittery and spikey. I'm not even that blue "  
Chairman meow jumped up and sat on the free end of the sofa, mewling to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.  
" That Cat is mental "

Ipov  
I sighed, looking away from the door noticing Jordan looking at me.  
" I don't mean to pry but I thought you two had made up ?" He asked and I bit my lip, shaking my head.  
" No... Well... I want to have what we used to have... Even though that turned out not to be much but... I'm to scared to trust him" I admitted, not looking up at Jordan. The wind outside was howling against the windows, weather like this wasnt exactly common in New York, but for the last couple days the rain and wind had been relentless. I felt Jordan turn to look at me fully and I turned my head looking back at him.  
" Simon isn't a bad guy, you know " he said and I nodded, fiddling with the coil of my whip. I wanted to look away but his gaze was so intensive that I thought he might take offence if I did.  
" I know he's not but nothing ever works out. Alec and Magnus have fights. They can't grow old together and they know that and I don't want to finally let myself fall in love with someone only for it to last a few years... Not even that " my voice was quiet now, unlike my usual loud persona. Self consciousness had succumbed me for the first time, I wasn't used to it and it was a strange and helpless emotion.  
I remember when Alec used to be self concious, worried about mum and dad finding out he was gay, so I protected him from them ever finding out, dated the most ridiculous and skanky people just to turn their attention onto me. Alec had always protected me, I probably didnt deserve it, the amount of times I would yell at him or storm off, get to lost in the fight to actually try and help him, he had Always been there and now I knew the self consciousness he felt before he met Magnus.  
" I don't set the best example that love works, although think of Clary and Jace, they have to pull through all their problems not just give up at the first hurdle. Alec and Magnus too, they might fall out and argue on occasion but, boy, even I can see how they've changed each other for the better"  
" I'm not like them though. I'm not like my brothers"

Mpov  
" Alexander, drink your coffee" I demanded " before it gets cold " I added quickly. Alec grumbled, nuzzling his head into my neck.  
" I don't feel like coffee" he complained and I sighed.  
" am I going to have to drink it ?" Coffee was definitely a unhealthy obsession of mine, that and Glitter. Alec and I had had a long and tedious conversation on how I should cut back on coffee although I didn't follow the plan through.  
" No, you've already had yours and Jace's coffee too, you're not having a third one" his voice was muffled from being hidden and I rolled my eyes, turning my head and kissing the top of his head.  
" I'm going to drink it, unless you do " I finalised and he grumbled again finally pushing me from his lap and walking over to the table sipping on the coffee. I lay in a heap on the sofa looking like a pile of glitter attacked washing. Chairman meow peered at me curiously. His small face judged me and I patted him lightly.  
" we need a party Chairman, don't you think ?" I asked and he mewled, nuzzling his head into my face making me splutter from all the cat fur. "I'll take that as a yes "  
Spov  
I shrugged my thin jacket on, even though I didn't need it. The elements didnt really effect me anymore which I suppose was a good side of being a Vampire. The jacket was my only leather one I had, Izzy had bought it for me when we had started getting closer. She said 'it made me look older, but in a good way'  
I knew that we should probably talk about what happened but everytime I tried Izzy would make an excuse back out of the conversation and go Hunting instead. I supposed, deep down, she was just scared of having to face the conversation or just scared to fall in love.  
My phone buzzed and I read the message. It was from Clary asking if I knew where anyone was. I texted back telling her I knew where Isabelle was but not the others. After a couple of minutes of texting back and forth we had finally arranged to meet up at Java Jones. It felt like years since me and Clary had been there last, that was when the world was normal and going to the cafe was a common occurrence. All that had changed.  
Half an hour later I was sat with Clary at a table with two chocolate coffees. Even though the cold didnt effect me, I felt the hot drink banish the lingering cobwebs in my body and for once I felt normal, as normal as I could be at least.  
"It's strange, being here. I mean usually we're too busy to just have coffee and listen to some really bad poetry " she smirked and I laughed slightly nodding.  
" yeah. It's nice though, it's just relaxing. How come you're not with Jace ?" I asked, sipping on my coffee. Clary was never away from Jace for to long, unless something major was happening which forced them to be apart.  
" Oh, we just finished training and he said he was hanging out with Alec for a little while. I'm not sure where they went though. To be fair if they're not at The institute then they'll be at Magnus's so I'm not worried " she explained and I nodded, listening intently. Suddenly, there was a horrid screech from the microphone, the feedback making my ears ring. Looking toward the stage I sighed seeing Eric stood there a sheet of paper in his hand and a grin on his face.  
" 1, 2" he tested the mic, tapping it and making a few people laugh around the room. His hair had grown longer and was now hanging in front of his eyes, it would be surprising if he could still actually see anything. I heard Clary laugh lightly and I looked at her.  
" here we go " she whispered and we both looked back at Eric who had started some horrific poem.  
" The soothing sound of her voice box singing, like a siren who had just killed a sailor with her long and giant like claws. Her green hair not like her coffee coloured eyes which were moulding like a sea turtles back"  
Mai Pov  
They were still following me and my breath was heavy in my chest as I sprinted down a back alley some drunken man at the end looked at me.  
" why hello there little darling " he called, his words slurred and his spit flying through the air and splattering the pavement. I panicked, my claws extended now, ready to fight. My followed had yet to catch up with me and I knew that if I barged my way past the drunk then I could possibly scale the wall and on the other side was the road following to Simons.  
I started forward, my feet light underneath me but not as light as a shadowhunter like Isabelle; her movements were quick and sure of foot yet as silent as an owls sing beat even in her heels. I was in tattered trainers, having slept at Luke's for a week since me and Jor... Jordan had split up.  
The man narrowed his eyes as I got closer.  
" slow down Darling " he smiled a horrible smile. Now I was close I could smell the alcohol in his breath. His front row of teeth were missing and It made for a scary sight. I stumbled backward and let a growl escape as he grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back toward him.

Ipov  
I had drifted to sleep unknowingly, my head resting on Jordan's muscley shoulder. I woke with a start when he fidgeted standing up. Rubbing my eyes, I saw his face of concern and worry as he rushed around the house.  
" Jordan ?" I called, standing up. Being a shadowhunter I had trained myself to get up quickly if something was wrong or seemingly wrong. I couldn't let my guard down even when I was asleep and as a result it meant I could wake up within seconds and be on red alert.  
He didn't reply just grabbed the phone dialling a number. It took a relatively long time so I guessed it was a mobile he was ringing. Simon ? Luke? ... Maia ?  
" Jordan what's wrong ?" I asked, getting worried as well as he slammed the phone back down.  
" she won't pick up "  
" who won't pick up ?"  
" Maia" he finally informed and I sighed running a hand through my hair and walking in a small circle before looking at him.  
" Maybe her phones run out or she didnt take it with her or something. Why are you suddenly worried about her ?" He had started pacing now. His head down and he was biting his lip quite hard from what I could tell.  
" I don't know... Something just doesn't feel right" he mused and I rolled my eyes.  
" that's not enough evidence to assume she's in danger" I retorted but he shook his head.  
" you don't understand this is different something's definitely wrong... I love her Izzy. Please " he begged and I looked away breathing deeply. He still loved her after everything she had down to him but what he had done to her as well and he still loved her. It wasnt Maia who had been there for him it was me but he didnt even acknowledge my presence. I was just there as some shadowhunter that's a good enough fighter to help him with his problems. I scowled but controlled it as I looked back at him.  
" fine" I muttered, grabbing my jacket and my Seraph blade which I had left at the front door. I had my sensor also just in case it was demon activity.

Mai pov  
" sorry " I muttered before slashing his face with my outstretched claws and rushing past him as I saw the dark shadows turn at the start of the alley way, getting closer by the second. Just as I started scaling the wall there's was a loud screech and I turned seeing a black haired girl, glowing seraph blade in one hand and an electric whip in the other. Isabelle.  
I jumped back down from the wall and didnt know wether to smile or scowl as a fimilar wolf stalked round the corner, his goldish eyes shining in the dark. He leapt at one of them and ripped the head of biting it in the middle afterward as it shrivelled in on itself and vanished. Before I could even changed they had managed to rid the demons of the alley and the drunk was jus regaining consciousness. Blood dripping down his face, he staggered away from me.  
" get away ! You monster !" He yelled and I felt a stab of pain but put m hands up to show I meant no harm.  
I rushed over to the others, Jordan now in human form again.  
" I'm so glad your ok " he admitted and went to reach for me but I frowned and stepped away.  
" I'm glad too " I muttered " thank you " I added quickly more pointedly at Izzy. She shrugged but didn't look to pleased.  
" it's fine... Ill leave you guys to talk. I guess ill be at the institute " she mumbled, walking away. Was that Jealousy ? Was Isabelle Lightwood jealous ? Of me ?  
" Izzy " Jordan called but she kept walking, the glow of her seraph blade disappearing and her whip coiling back around her wrist as she stalked away, vanishing into the darkness.  
" I think she likes you too much " I stated, smirking. Jordan looked at me and frowned.  
" I don't think so... She's just a good friend, she always helps " he explained.  
" so you just use her as backup in a fight ?" I questioned, starting to walk. He shook his head falling in stride.  
" no. I just don't like her like that. I like you " he admitted.


End file.
